The Triwizard Tournament
by Shinigami no ko
Summary: (Revised and Rewritten.) They've done a lot of harsh mission, even fought in a war. They thought they've faced the worst. They were proved wrong. Join the shinobi's as they try to tackle they're hardest mission yet, and no, it has nothing to do with the upcoming tournametnt. Shounen ai.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Any OC and the plot is mine though._

**_Warning:_**_ BL, Bratty! Harry, Manipulative! Dumbledore, Alive! Uchiha clan. Bipolar! Sasuke. ANBU! Naruto. Genuis! Naruto. Good! Akatsuki. OOC! Draco, Blaise and Pansy. This doesn't follow cannon, obviously seeing as this is a crossover._

**_Pairing:_**_ ItaNaru._

_One-sided! SasuNaru, One-sided! DracoNaru. Many one-sided! Naru_

_ShinoKiba_

_ShikaNeji_

**_Ages:_**

_Sasuke, Shika, Shino, Kiba - 13_

_Ginny and Luna - 13_

_Harry and co, Draco - 14_

_Neji - 14_

_Itachi and Haku - 15_

_Shisui - 16_

_Fred and George - 16_

_Kakashi - 25_

**Important notes about this story...**

_From the moment the 'rookies' were born Konoha had been in conflict with many villages, by the time Naruto was born a year, two years later, during the Kyuubi rampage greatly weakened the village further, and in that fight they lost many including the Yondaime and his wife, the red-hot habanero. Most of the clan kids had been trained since young to fight, some being forced to learn by hands on experience. Naruto was trained at the age of three. When he was five he had to harness the Kyuubi's power. After making contact with the nine tails and befriending him, Kurama taught Naruto as well and often times when the blond couldn't fight, he'd take over to make sure his vessel survived, because of how much he cared for the boy. He was often times partnered up with Itachi and the two became quite close. _

_When he turned 8. he became an ANBU member, and Itachi became his partner. __At the age of ten, (Gai's team was 12 well the others are 11) the fourth shinobi war took place. Nagato, leader of the Akatsuki, a group of mercenaries for hire, and a relative of Naruto, heard about the war and came to offer his help. (Akatsuki met Naruto and Itachi during a mission, and became fond of the boys.) _

_After thirteen years of nothing but war, the past three of those years the worst it had ever been, the elemental nation could finally breath easier now that the biggest threat was finally dead. But of course another threat will rise and it's up to them to put a stop to it. _

**Konohagakure no sato **_Tsunade's office_

Thirteen years. For thirteen years, it has been nothing but constant fighting. A blonde with an impressive bust turned and glanced towards the side of the village were a group of young teens stood among the rubbles, smiling and laughing and her heart gave a painful jolt. They were the ones who had grown up in the beginning of the shinobi world war, and they lived through it. Brown eyes darted towards the opposite direction where two ANBU's stood shadowed by the trees. Those two; those two was something special, one grew up during the third shinobi war, lived through the Kyuubi rampage and fought in the fourth shibobi war while the other was born during the Kyuubi rampage, trained vigorously and often times cruelly, depending on who was teaching him, to harness the ninetails power, and became an ANBU eight years after his birth where he was partnered with the former. The two of them became the heroes of the fourth war; the reason it has finally, after three long years, came to an end.

"Hokage-same?" Closing her eyes, the leader of Konoha sighed and sat down in her chair, waving her arms for the man to continue talking. "Many people have offered their aid in helping us rebuild out village. Suna and Kiri are making their way here as we speak. The Kazekage sent a missive to the village the night before to tell the council the news. He told them to send help for the reconstruction. "

Tsunade nodded her head, "Tell the Lord Kazekage that I appreciate his help, not only in the rebuilding but also during the war."

"There is no reason to thank me, Hokage-sama, after all this war affected all of us not just you." Tsunade along with the messenger glanced towards the door to see not only the Kazekage but the Mizukage, Raikage and Tsuchikage standing at the entrance. "The others also sent for aid. We should have the village done in no time with everyone's help. It's the least we can do since you allowed the war to take place here."

Bowing her head, Tsunade thanked them for their help. Lifting her head, she watched as each of her fellow Kage's gave their own form of acceptance for her gratitude as they shuffled from the room; each heading in the same direction and Tsunade assumed they were going to get some rest while they still could, and she couldn't blame them for it. Turning her attention towards her best ANBU's, she wasn't surprised to see them not there. "Shikamaru!" she called out, turning towards the 'rookies', "Crow and Fox, where did they go?" the buxom woman didn't even bother to ask, knowing the lazy genius, though appearing nonplussed, was always observing everything around him.

"What a drag." The drawl-like voice caused the blonde woman to twitch, narrowing her hazelnut eyes; seeing the look and knowing if he didn't answer soon, he was going to get an earful, he quickly began telling the legendary medic that the two aforementioned ANBU captains were helping some of the others in rebuilding some of the buildings. At the look she was giving him, the brunet sighed, "...that way." he spoke, bored, pointing towards the heart of the village. Rolling her eyes, Tsunade gave a nod of her head and sat out to find the two of them.

_**Time skip **Months later: Village's reconstruction finished. _

"Well..." A young man with white hair and pupil less pink eyes, smiled at the group standing in front of him, "It's been wonderful working with you, but now that your village has been rebuild to his former glory, I really must make my way home. it's been great thought." Walking towards the Fox masked ANBU, he reached out a hand and ruffled the smaller male, "It's been fun as ever and I enjoyed working alongside both you and Crow. Let's do it again sometime, ne."

Fox nodded his head, "That sounds fine Yagura-sama, but, I hope there will be no need to rebuild our village again. But, if ever we should have a mission that'll bring us to Kiri, we'll be sure to drop by and visit with you." the voice that spoke was soft, almost feminine sounding.

Yagura smiled, eyes soft as he observed Fox. He was a child; one that knew nothing but war and fighting. The boy had never experienced anything but the harsh life of a shinobi, thrust into the life without a say because of the very thing he carried, like himself, and he felt for the boy. He glanced towards Crow and another wave of sympathy hit him; that was another one who knew nothing but war. He had first met them when the two were on a mission that brought them to a small village within Kirigakure and into his path. He had been under attack by Uchiha Madara who had sought to control him and the demon he carried, and shame as he was to admit it, that blasted Uchiha was about to succeed as well until two young ANBU's showed up and drove the banished Uchiha away. He owed his life to these two and he will forever come to their aid if they should need him. "Take care you two. I'll be seeing you later." With that said, he vanished in a torrent of water, that soaked everything it touched.

"What a show off that Mizukage is." An elderly man muttered as he eyed his soaked robes in distaste. "I'll be taking my leave as well, Hokage-sama." with a bow, the Tsuchikage vanished from his spot without waiting for a response.

The Kazekage chuckled, "Fun as it is, I'll be heading home as well." Turning towards the two ANBU's, the man lowered his head, "Thank you for all your hard work, hopefully now you two can experience the life of a child. It's never too late after all." With that said, the Kazekage disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Tsunade smiled, "Well you two are dismissed, go and enjoy the rest of the day." With twin bows, the Fox and Crow, slipped into the shadows and faded away. The blonde inhaled deeply and relaxed, "At last..." she whispered, brown eyes roving the village,a wide smile blossoming on her face, tears glistened in her eyes as she watched the village, for the first time in over a decade, come alive with children's laughter. "Peace."

**_Fox and Crow_**

Taking off their mask, the two ANBU's slipped them into their pouches as they stepped out of the shadow. One of the male, older without a doubt, with waist length raven colored hair and eyes the same shade. He was fair skinned and handsome without a fault. He was tall, about 5'9, with broad shoulder and narrow hips. The second was his complete opposite, younger, with shoulder length golden blond hair and silvery-blue eyes. The blond stood at about 4'7 with a slender body; often times mistaken for the fairer gender.

"It's different." the older glanced at his companion and gave a nod at his comment. "I've never seen so many people smiling and laughing before." the blond shook his head, turning his attention towards the raven, "Are we going to visit your family, Itachi-san."

Humming, Itachi smiled at the younger, "We could." he replied, "Mother will be beside herself with concern if I don't bring you to see her." the Uchiha heir nudged the smaller figure, "She worries about you a lot you know, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled, "I worry about her and the others as well. I especially worry for that reckless brother of yours. He can never stay in one place long, always running headlong into trouble." At that comment, Itachi sighed, resigned to the fact that his brother was a careless fool, but he loved him regardless of that fact and he knew Naruto did as well.

"You love him anyways." he stated, running slim fingers through long tresses. "And he loves you as well."

Naruto glanced towards the older male, and hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose so." he murmured, missing the stiffening of Itachi's form as he turned to look at the sky, before continuing, "But then again, it's natural to love the person you think of as a brother, isn't it." The blond slanted a glance towards Itachi, "Sasuke and I are best friends, practically brothers in everything but blood, despite what everyone may think of the both us, we are not like that."

Itachi snorted softly, 'So naïve Naruto.' he rolled his eyes, 'You may not love him like that, but he sure as hell loves you that way. Not like I can blame that foolish brother of mine. It was nearly impossible not to fall in love with the beautiful blond.'

"Naruto! Aniki!" A voice yelled causing the two mentioned to turn towards the voice. A boy with short blue-black hair, the back part spiked out while his bangs fell over his forehead and into his dark eyes. He was just as pale and handsome as his brother and stood at a height of 5'1. "Are you two heading towards the compound?"

Sighing, Itachi reached over and flicked his younger brothers forehead, "Foolish question otouto." the older ignored the scowl he received for his previous actions, "Naruto and I are tired and are going to check in with mother before she starts panicking." Dark eyes turned to regard the younger, "Are you coming along?"

Sasuke nodded his head, "Yeah. I was heading there when I saw you guys up ahead."

Naruto smiled, "Running from your fan girls." At the mentioned of his fan girls, Sasuke scowled, once again, only this time it was darker then the one he gave his brother. "By your reaction to the question, I can take that as a positive." The rest of the walk to the Uchiha compound was silent, each content with basking in the others presence.

* * *

><p>In the months that followed the rebuilding of the village, Konohagakure was once again known as the best of the five shinobi village; the strongest of them all and feared amongst many. It was around this time that three client hopeful appeared within the Hokage's office, causing Fox and Crow to tense, ninjato's poised to strike should the three prove themselves to be enemies. "Who are you? State your name and the reason you appeared here without going through the gates?"<p>

"Our apologies." an elder man called, "I'm Albus Dumbledore and these two are Olympe Maxime and Igor Karkaroff. We are in need of your assistance." Fox and Crow glanced towards their leader who placed her elbows on the desk, interlocking her fingers and leaning her chin upon them, eyes narrowed but she gave the silent signal for the two to stand down for now. With slight nods, the two sheathed their ninjato and took up their positions behind their buxom leader. "The three of us are school teachers and it has come to our attention that something has been endangering out students and we wish to have some of your shinobi's protect them."

Tsunade's brow twitched at the way the old man had worded his request. "And how much are we talking here?" Brown eyes narrowed with the answer this Albus gave her while Itachi and Naruto glanced at each other, incredulously. Did that old man not know how much he was asking. If each school needed fifteen shinobi's, that'd be forty-five of the leafs best. They couldn't afford that much to be gone for an undefined amount of time.

"I can't possibly send forty plus shinobi's..." she shook her head. "that's a lot to ask for and right now isn't really a good time for so much of my ninjas to be missing." the blond turned, "What do you think Foz? Crow? I want your input." she murmured.

Crow turned his attention towards the client, "How long are we talking? And where is this mission located? By your wardrobe, I can assume that your not from anywhere within the elemental continents or even Japan. So..."

"To answer your first question; the mission itself will last for about a year, and I'll be willing to pay to have this mission be ranked as 'S'." At that statement, three pairs of eyes stared at the elderly man in disbelief. A year was already a long time, but to pay for a year, well, Tsunade couldn't turn down such an offer. "As for your second question. the location varies depending on who goes with whom, and your assumption was right, we are not from around here." Dumbledore proceeded to tell the trio about the world they came from, and the magical community; from wizards and witches to the very creatures that roam the street and forest. "...and this year a tournament will be hosted; the triwizard tournament, we are afraid that Voldemort will make a move during this time and with so much people around..."

Naruto and Itachi shared a look, before nodding their heads. "Five shinobi's will be sent to Beauxbatons academy and Durmstrang Institute, when the two school arrive at Hogswarts, the shinobi's will be sent back to Konoha. We will have ten shinobi's patrolling Hogswarts and if needed, we will send for backup but I doubt we will need to."

"Sounds good." Tsunade nodded her head. "Who did you have in mind?"

The blond crossed his arms, "We need to time to come up with the best possible people, Hokage-sama." Fox glanced towards the three, "When do you need the guards by?" Igor was the one who answered. "Alright, come back in two weeks and each of you will have your guard." the three nodded, "And before you leave, we will need books about your world and culture. Anything that will be helpful to us, so that we can understand what we are getting into. Also books about your school will be helpful to the guards who needs to protect it."

"Good point." Karkaroff stated, "I'll go and retrieve some things for you." he called before leaving, with Madame Olympe following his leave with a nod of her head. With a small bow of gratitude and a promise to get the needed books, Dumbledore followed his fellow headmasters example.

* * *

><p>"...and that's it." Naruto turned the scroll around so Itachi could look at what he had done. Leaning over the boys shoulder, the Uchiha heir scanned the writing before he gave a nod of his head in approval, "So you agree?"<p>

Itachi nodded his head, "They appear to the more likely to blend in then anyone else. You did good with making the choices and I do approve of them." Naruto beamed his happiness, pleased by Itachi's praise.

"Let's notify the Hokage and see if those headmasters sent those books yet; so much to learn, so little time." the blond rolled the scroll up and placed it into his pouch. As he got to his feet, he gave a nod to Itachi and they both vanished in a swirl of leaves...only to appear within the Hokage's office a second later.

Tsunade glanced towards them, "Naruto. Itachi." The blond nodded in greeting, putting her pen down, she gave the two her undivided attention. "What brings the both of you here. Have you made you decision yet?"

Naruto nodded his head and brought out the scroll, "These are the eighteen; and which school they'll be guarding." the blond placed the scroll on the desk, "We also took the liberty of placing who is on back up, in case we need it, for during this tournament that will be taking place."

Unrolling the scroll, brown eyes scanned the writing. At certain names, she'd pause before shooting questioning looks at the two ANBU's before continuing. "Hm, these are quite interesting, are you sure about these names?" Twin nods met the question, so with no further delay, Tsunade gave her approval. "Shizune!" Moments after her holler, the secretary came barging into the room, with a cry of, 'My Lady', "Take this and gather everyone mentioned on that scroll." Nodding her head, Shizune bowed, took the scroll and poofed out of the room. "Oh!"

At the exclamation, both Itachi and Naruto turned and stared at their leader, curious, at her outburst. "What is it. Tsunade-sama?"

"Those books and what not you've been waiting for, they've come in." she pointed towards the far side of the room. "Those boxes are yours." Running her hand through her hair, the blonde sighed, "Why don't you guys take those boxes while I speak with the other eighteen about their new mission and what they are expected to do while you guys start learning everything you can before the mission starts; and if possible, share some of those information with the others." Nodding their heads, the two walked towards the boxes and started transporting them back to the Namikaze mansion, where both Naruto and Itachi stayed, with several of their friends.

Tsunade smiled at the duo before returning to what she was trying to avoid earlier on; paperwork.

* * *

><p>After hours of searching for the requested people, Shizune finally appeared within Tsunade's office, slightly winded, wiping the sweat from her forehead as she stared at her leader, and oldest friend, patiently, as the rest of the group filed into the room as well. "I found everyone you needed Tsunade-sama."<p>

"Thank you Shizune." The fifth Hokage smiled, as she interlaced her fingers, resting her chin on them as she eyed the group. "Now you must be wondering why I had Shizune round all of you up; the answer is quite simple really." Tsunade's brown eyes narrowed, "You've been nominated for a long term mission by two people who I value above anyone else." At the comment several occupants shared looks, knowing already who it was, "They requested you; so you better not fail them." Eyes hardened as she stared the group down. "As for the mission; they are three clients, the first is a Madam Maxime Olympe, she is a headmistress of a school located somewhere in France, the five girls in this room will be sent with her, your mission is to protect the students enabling the school until they reach Hogwarts, which is when your mission comes to an end and you are to report back here. Neko..."

The Neko masked woman straightened and bowed her head, "Yes my lady?"

"You are the leader of the Unit being sent to Beauxbatons academy of magic; you are to send reports to Kitsune, weekly, until your mission is over. Karasu and Kitsune will be co leaders of a different unit, which I will get into afterwards." Brown eyes glanced at the youngest female, "Ino, your going in undercover. I'll have Kitsune teach you everything you will need to know in order to blend in with the students. Do all of you understand?"

The females, which consisted of two ANBU members, Ino, Konan and Shizune herself, told her that they understood. "Now for Pein, Ibiki, Sasori, Zabuza and kisame, you five will be guarding a school named, 'Durmstrang Institute'; your client is a man named Igor Karkaroff. Seeing as none of you will be able to. well maybe Sasori will be able to, but, none of you will be posing as students as none of you appear to be the right age. Pein, your the leader, and just like Neko, you are required to send weekly reports to either Kitsune or Karasu. "

Nodding his head, "Understood Hokage-sama." the reddish-orange haired male bowed slightly, glancing towards the four who'd be accompanying him on this mission and couldn't help but smirk in sadistic wonder. 'This mission should be interesting.' The other four must have come to the same conclusion as amusement practically radiated off each of them in some way.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at the men before turning her attention towards the younger ones in the room, plus Kakashi. "Now as for the rest of you, you are going to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, your client is a man named Albus Dumbledore. This school is the focal point of your mission, when Beauxbaton and Furmstrang arrive at Hogwarts, both teams assigned to this school." Here she glanced at the two teams, "Are to return here and await further orders. Ino will most likely stay as she is going as an exchange student and it'll be quite suspicious to pull her so soon after arriving." Returning her stare towards the group in front of her, Tsunade sighed, "Kakashi, you are acting as a new teacher, so you'll need to read up on everything you need to know on the subject; DADA, short of Defense against the Dark Arts, you'll be sharing the class with another professor."

Kakashi nodded his head, "And where will I find these books?"

"Go see Kitsune and Raven." she stated, waving her hand dismissively, "As for the rest of you, you all are going as undercover students as well. Shisui, you are a sixth year student. Haku, you're a fifth year along with Itachi. Neji, you are a fourth year. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba, you four are third years and Naruto as for you, you are a first year." The group nodded their heads in understanding. "And another thing," Tsunade turned her attention towards the two famed ANBU membes, "Itachi, Naruto, will the both of you share with the group, especially with those who are unaware. your secret. I'm aware that majority of the rooms occupants already know and the only ones left in the dark are Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Haku, Ino and perhaps Sasuke."

Itachi and Naruto shared a look before shrugging their shoulders in unison. "Sasuke already knows, but for the rest of the rookies, as people have referred to them as, Itachi and I are ANBU captains, the best in our respective field. Itachi is Raven, and I am Kitsune. I hope we work well together." the enigmatic blond bowed his head.

The five stared in surprise before blinking their eyes. "Well can't say we're too surprise by that revelation, I mean Naruto is strong enough despite how fragile and girly he appears." Kiba grinned, "And no worries, if we can work well with Sasuke, we can definitely get along with you."

Naruto raised a curious eyebrow at that comment. It wasn't that hard to get along with Sasuke, was it? The younger Uchiha was cheerful and nice whenever he had seen the older boy, so he didn't understand what the Inuzuka meant by his comment. Itachi smirked in amusement, knowing exactly what the boy meant. Sasuke was good at pretending to be cheerful and innocent when in Naruto's company but away from the blond, his brother was a moody little shit and sometimes, very stubborn. It was hard to get him to do anything he didn't want to.

Sasuke turned and glared at Kiba, wanting to sock that irritating dog boy for his comment. "He doesn't know what he's talking about Naruto." a small smile curled the dark haired boys lips. "He likes to tease me as well. Always calling me a teme when I never did anything to him."

Naruto frowned glancing at Kiba, unaware of the smile that once adorned Sasuke's lips had shifted to a menacing smirk directed towards Kiba who stared at the raven in confusion, not understanding just what the Uchiha was playing at. "Is that true, Inuzuka-san." Blue eyes narrowed, "Do call Sasuke a teme?"

"Of course I do, because that jerk is a major teme." The smirk on Sasuke's lips darkened, while the rest of the rooms occupants sighed in unison, wondering if Kiba knew how to use common sense. It was quite obvious that Sasuke was pinning Naruto against him, and he was walking right into the trap. Fortunately for the dimwitted boy, Tsunade told them to leave and to ready themselves for the upcoming mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Day of the mission <strong>_Tsunade's office_

Today was the day of the mission and Naruto, along with the others, couldn't help the anxiousness they felt; it was a mixture between excitement for the new adventure that would be awaiting them, to worry for the unknown. "I wonder what is taking our client so long to get here." the blonds comment caused several of the occupants to nod their heads in agreement. The other two groups had already left with their own clients earlier that day; five hours ago.

A crack was heard causing the shinobi's to tense in anticipation, when an old man dressed in blue robes appeared, behind half-moon glasses, blue eyes twinkled merrily as he eyed the group in front of him, "Sorry for the delay. My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he reached into his robe and pulled out a black boot, "Touch this and we will leave in a few minutes."

Naruto eyed the boot in distaste as he approached their client, with Itachi falling into step with his partner, while Sasuke and Shisui followed behind their leaders and the rest of group taking the rear. "Fine." the blond reached out with tentative hand and placed it upon the ragged piece of leather, a sneer curled his lips. The rest of the group followed his example, Sasuke's expression mirrored Naruto's as he withheld the urge to shiver in revulsion.

"And on three." Dumbledore stared, seconds later, the group disappeared from the Hokage's office with Tsunade watching them leave, a whispered, 'Good luck!' went unheard by her ninjas as they vanished from her sight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry <strong>With the Shinobi's and Dumbledore_

Naruto, Itachi, Shisui and Kakashi landed smoothly on the ground while the rest of the team fell in a pile of arms and legs, groaning in pain as they turned green and resisted to urge to hurl up what they had for dinner the night before as well as breakfast that morning. "Urgh, what the hell was that?" Kiba groaned loudly.

"Get off of me!" Sasuke, who unfortunately, was on the bottom of the pile growled. A sheepish laugh was heard from Haku as he rolled off of Kiba, who swiftly moved away, pulling Shino along as he did so. Neji pulled himself to his feet, yanking Shikamaru off of Sasuke and moved several feet away, allowing room for the disgruntled Uchiha to stand.

Naruto, worried for his childhood friend, approached him, checking him over for any injuries that he might have obtained, "You okay, 'suke?" Sasuke turned towards the small blond with a light smile and nodded his head, telling the blue eyed boy that he was just fine. "That's good." the feminine blond beamed at him before facing their client who was watching the group in amusement.

"To answer you question, Inuzuka-san, that was a portkey. It allows us to travel from one place to another." Dumbledore stated with a smile, eyes twinkling in mirth as he eyed the group, who appeared nonplussed at hearing the answer. "Alright, I assume that Tsunade-sama already explained some things to you, but why don't we come to my office and I'll tell you what is required of you." At that, several pairs of eyes narrowed in displeasure, not likely the tone , or the words, the older man had used to talk to them. It was almost insulting to be talked down to like that; like they were nothing but slaves meant to please him.

When the team made no move to follow Dumbledore, he paused and glanced at them imploringly, wondering what the delay was. With a hum, Naruto told the team to follow, and they did so, with reluctance, while Naruto and Itachi trailed behind the group taking in the sights and memorizing the many twist and turns of the school.

Twenty minutes of walking they finally arrived at the headmasters office, which were being blocked by two stone gargoyle, who, upon hearing the password being spoken jumped away from the door allowing the group passage. "Sit down." Dumbledore waved his arms, "This could take a while." Shikamaru immediately sat himself in a chair, Neji, Shino and Kiba following suit. Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui leaned up against the wall, crossing their arms and focusing their attention on their client. Kakashi, Haku and Naruto just stood in their spots, unmoving, with intense looks directed towards the headmaster. "This year Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard tournament, and because of that they'll be various attention gained, some of those won't have the best of intensions, so I need you to watch out for those as well."

Naruto nodded, "And do you have anyone in particular that we should be wary of?"

Dumbledore nodded his head, "He goes by many these days. He was once known by the name Tom Riddle, then Lord Voldemort, sometimes referred to as the dark lord or even, 'He who must not be named' and whatever else the people have taken to calling the man. Anyways, Tom was 'killed' almost fourteen years ago only to rise from his temporary death three years ago, ever since then his been making and attacking the school subtly"

Haku nodded and glanced around around the area in wonder, "So beside this Lord Voldemort person, is there any other people we should be wary of?" Dumbledore nodded his head and told them that they should keep an eye on those in the Slytherin house and more specific those who bore the mark of the dark lord on their arm. Dumbledore also told them that they needed to protect a boy named Harry Potter.

Sharing a look, Naruto and Itachi nodded, "Later this evening, Naruto and I shall make up a schedule that will better enable us to protect the school and the students within. We will also have at least one of us shadow this Harry Potter, and before you ask, our leader didn't inform us that we will be babysitting one boy, so it's safe to assume that you didn't tell her about that part of our mission, and because of that, we don't have anyone to spare just to protect a single person."

Dumbledore looked as if he was about to protest but the stare the group was giving him spoke volumes and he knew they weren't about to budge or protest what the dark haired male had said. "Fine." Blue eyes twinkled, and the shinobi's narrowed their own, making sure to turn their attention away from the old man when they felt a tugging sensation across their mind, causing each of them to shut their mind down as they narrowed their eyes on their client. "I'll have someone show you to the room you'll be staying in for the time being. Feel free to wonder around the school and acquaint yourselves with the surroundings. Tomorrow, I'll be taking the leaders with me to meet several people and when the school year starts up once more, all of you with the exception of Kakashi-san shall be sorted into the houses you'll be staying in for the duration of your stay here."

The group nodded their heads in understanding before they filed out of the room, aware of the stare their client was giving them but not bothering to turn and acknowledge the man. As soon as they were far enough away from the room, the blond stopped and narrowed his eyes,_ "Something is off about that man. You would think someone in his position would care about everyone not just a small portion of the students. One vs a hundred plus, there is no contest to who we'__ll help. The majority always trumps the minority no matter who they are."_

Itachi nodded his agreement, _"He's manupilative, everyone watch what you do or say around the man and if possible always make sure there is someone with you when you are with him. The last thing we need is some outsider trying to control us."_

_"I could always have my insects spy on our client and those he associates with." Shino's monotone voice intoned, "It would be hard to spot them and if anything they'__ll be ignored and considered ordinary insects."_

Kakashi hummed, _"It would seem we have our jobs cut out for us, especially if we have a faulty client. You should send a letter to the others and tell them to keep an eye out for more then just these 'dark lord minons' and the man himself but also on their clients."_

Naruto nodded to both Kakashi and Shino. _"Shino, I want you to send out some of your kikachu for scouting and watching our client. I want to know the reason he feels so strongly for that boy when he really should be worried about the entire school; student, staff and even the creatures I sense in the forest." _Shino nodded and did as asked. Opening his mouth to ask something else, he was interrupted by a monotone voice.

"You must be the undercover students, Dumbledore hired to protect the school. I was task with the job of taking you to the room you'll be using for the time being." The group turned and stared at the man behind them. "My name is Severus Snape, when in school you shall address me as professor Snape." Turning he led the group to the room they'll be using. "This is where you'll be staying." Snape came to a stop, "The room of requirements will be anything you want it to be. If you can think it, the room can make it happen." Turning the dark haired and clothed potion professor turned on his heels, "I'll be taking my leave now. Good day to you all."

Glancing at each other, the undercover guards shrugged and entered the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next day <strong>Weasley's home _

Naruto and Itachi, dressed in their ANBU uniform, mask and all, stood beside their client as he led them to a house. He turned, staring at them with twinkling blue eyes which was quickly irritating them, not that they let it show, "Harry and his friends were just notified that they'll be having guards during school and he didn't take the news well."

"What do you mean? He will only have one person watching him and that person wouldn't even be around him that much." Naruto commented, narrowing his eyes in annoyance, "Did you tell him that all of us will be protecting him?"

Dumbledore shrugged his shoulder, "I may have implied he'll have more then one."

Naruto and Itachi narrowed their eyes, "Why would you imply something that isn't true Dumbledore-san. We were hired to protect the school and everyone in it, not a single person, and we don't appreciate you scheming like this." Itachi crossed his arms over his muscled chest.

"Aside from that, why isn't he taking the news well?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Well he's a teenage boy, you know how they are at that age, I'm sure. Think they can take on the world." At that statement, Naruto and Itachi shared a look, the blond rolled his eyes behind his mask while Itachi's lips turned down into a frown. "Says he isn't a child and refuses to be treated as one."

"We wouldn't know, sir, as Shinobi's and growing up in a war torn world as we did, we learn to appreciate any and all help that we are given. We never turn down anyone willing to offer us a hand and this boy that you want us to watch appears to be nothing but a spoiled little brat." Naruto hissed, eyes narrowed, "He says he's not a child, but his actions clearly prove that he is."

"Naruto-kun is right." Itachi cut in seeing their client about to object, "We have been fighting and protecting our people for years, we never grew up as normal kids, we weren't given that luxary. We speak from expirence when we say this Harry needs a lot of growing up to do. If Voldemort is as powerful and evil as you claim him to be then the boy needs to understand that it takes more then a single person to win a war."

Before Dumbledore could respond, the door opened and a woman was revealed on the other side, with a wide smile, "Dumbledore, how nice to see you." she turned and glanced at the two masked individuals standing behind the headmaster. Both were dressed in black pants and a longsleeve shirt in the same shade as their pants with silver armor wrapped around their chest. Covering their hands were a pair of black gloves with a metal plate on their knuckles and on their feet was black boots. And wrapped around their shoulder was a white cloak with the hood pulled over their heads, so the only think she could make out was a pair of white mask. The shorter of the two bore a snarling fox while the other depicted a grinning crow; truly frightening in appearance.

"These two must be the guards, am I right Dumbledore?" With a smile, the headmaster nodded his head. "Oh! Come in, come in! Sorry for the rudeness. My name is Molly Weasley and I'm quite pleased that you have accepted to help protect the school from you-know-who."

Naruto and Itachi nodded their heads, bowing slightly to the maternal woman. They could sense it within her. She was protective of everyone close to her and her family and she'd do anything to make sure that they were safe. And that was something both Itachi and Naruto could respect.

As if sensing them, a man with red hair glanced up, a wide smile on his face as he saw them, "Headmaster, what a surprise!" he turned his attention to the masked ones standing behind Dumbledore, "And are those two going to protect the school?"

Smiling Dumbledore nodded his head, "These two are indeed the guards."

After several moments of silence where everyone observed and took in the two guards, Harry jumped to his feet, anger and annoyance clearly displayed upon his feature, "What do you mean by that?" he yelled out, "They don't even look all that much older then I am. And that one..." Here Harry jabbed his finger in Naruto direction, "Looks even younger then I am. How can he protect me from anyone being as small as he is. And that one..." Turning Harry stared at the taller figure, "Can't be any older then Fred and George. How can they be of any help? How can weak looking 'kids' protect us."

Upon hearing that, Naruto took a step forward, eyes colored red as KI leaked out and surrounded the brat who dared to insult them. He wouldn't have it. It was about time a spoiled kid learn a lesson shinobi's are taught. Never underestimate those you know nothing about.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tsuzuku <strong>To be continued_

* * *

><p><em>Here is the first rewritten chapter. <em>

_Reviews are appreciated. _

_Shini-ko_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Any OC and the plot is mine though._

**_Warning:_**_ BL, Bratty! Harry, Manipulative! Dumbledore, Alive! Uchiha clan. Bipolar! Sasuke. ANBU! Naruto. Genuis! Naruto. Good! Akatsuki. OOC! Draco, Blaise and Pansy. This doesn't follow cannon, obviously seeing as this is a crossover._

**_Pairing:_**_ ItaNaru._

_One-sided! SasuNaru, One-sided! DracoNaru. Many one-sided! Naru_

_ShinoKiba_

_ShikaNeji_

**_Ages:_**

_Naruto: 11_

_Sasuke, Shika, Shino, Kiba - 13_

_Ginny and Luna - 13_

_Harry and co, Draco - 14_

_Neji - 14_

_Itachi and Haku - 15_

_Shisui - 16_

_Fred and George - 16_

_Kakashi - 25_

* * *

><p>Naruto glared at their mission, and really that was all the boy was at the moment, their mission, which is the only reason he will remain in one piece, but mission or not, nothing will save him should he ever think to attack one of his precious comrades, be it physically with his magic or emotionally with his words. The mission was not more important then the lives of those he cared for. And at the end of the day the mission, is just that a mission but the well-being and sanity of his friends was irreplaceable.<p>

"I would like to advice Potter-san to choose his words very carefully from this moment on." Icy blue eyes shone with a frozen inferno, "We won't take kindly to anymore of your disrespectful words." He hissed through gritted teeth, eyes flashing red. "You should know that we've killed people for far lesser transgression then being insulted."

Itachi placed a hand on the blonds head, "I would listen to him if I were you Potter-san. I've fought in several wars and many battles since I was even younger then you." Cold, heated pitch black eyes narrowed, "And Fox was born during one. He lived and was raised knowing nothing but warfare and fighting, He might be younger then you by several years, but that doesn't matter. A war isn't won by a single person. These people have made you arrogant to think that " The words were cold and caused several of the members to shiver. "Fox was just like you, the prophesized savior, but he didn't let that get to his head. He knew he couldn't save his home and the people he cared for by himself. he needed help, and he never turned down anyone willing to offer it to him, even if he didn't particularly like the person offering it. So my advice to you, Potter-san, is to trend very carefully with your words."

Harry sneered, but stopped when Sirius shot a glare at him, "Enough Harry. I listened to you rant for days before these two arrived to help us fight against Lord Voldemort." Several of the occupants shivered at the name, but Sirius ignored it as he narrowed his eyes, "You need to understand these people are strong and not only are they protecting you but the entire school as well. You need to stop thinking only about yourself, Harry, not everything is about you." Naruto and Itachi glanced at each other, a silent message being exchanged between the two, which went unnoticed by the other occupants in the room. "There is a whole school, filled with children ranging from 11-17 who will, with no doubt, appreciate the protection and it won't do for you to alienate them because of your personal feelings against being treated as a child."

Harry took a step back, staring at his godfather in surprise. Sirius had never spoken to him like that before and he didn't know how he should feel about it. Glancing towards the two masked men, green eyes narrowed, "But by placing guards on me, you are treating me like a child. I'm 14, I don't need any baby-sitters."

"The way your acting Potter-san, I beg a differ." Itachi folded his arms behind his back, his eyes were hard and unrelenting in it's coldness, "Instead of accepting the help like an adult would, you choose to act childish and throw a tantrum. If you wanted to prove you weren't a child, you did it in the worst way possible. All you did was show us that you are what you claim you aren't. A child."

Naruto nodded his head, "I might be physically younger then you are Potter-san, but emotionally and psychologically, we are far older then you. We grew up fighting. As Crow stated, I grew up during the beginnings of a war that was taking place where we live. Just recently we were finally able to defeat those who had sought to enslave our countries. Crow, grew up during a previous war, and fought during the beginning and end of what we call the fourth great war, so don't stand there and whine about being treated as a child, at least you had a semblance of a childhood, we didn't. So don't you dare stand there and accuse us of being the child when the only thing we did was accept the offer your headmaster made with our leader."

Itachi run his fingers down the agitated blonds arm, "Our leader could have denied your headmasters plea for help, but in good faith she left our home vulnerable in order to help not only your school, but two others." Red eyes glinting with an ominous light, scaring the younger witches and wizards, "You can stand there and tell as over and over how you're not a child but it won't change anything, we will still be guarding the school."

Molly cleared her throat, nervous, "How about some breakfast and a quick introduction, hm." the plump redhead smiled, "My name is Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur Weasley." she motioned towards a red headed man, who reeked of kindness, which eased Naruto an Itachi a bit.

Arthur nodded with a smile, "So ninjas, huh, if we have time afterwards, I would very much like to ask you some questions about what you do and how old one must be to be considered an adult. I've noticed in different culture, adults can be any age."

From behind his mask Naruto smiled at the enthusiastic man and gave a small nod at his statement, "Sounds reasonable enough, then maybe you can share some stuff about wizards in exchange."

Arthur smiled and agreed wholeheartedly, excited over the prospect of learning about shinobi's, "These are our kids. The twins are George and Fred, the other male is Ronald, Ron for short and our daughter is Ginevra, we call her Ginny."

"I'm Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. Someone else will be arriving a little later, his name is Remus Lupin." The shaggy haired male stated, glancing towards the elderly man, "I'm sure you know Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster."

Naruto nodded his head, "My comrade is known as Karasu, translated over will mean Crow or Raven, he answers to either and I'm known as Kitsune, or Fox. We will be the ones in charge of protecting the school and making sure your Harry stays out of trouble."

Harry scowled at that comment, green eyes narrowed, "Crow and Fox. We're suppose to trust our lives to a bunch of people who have animal names." The boy would have continued had he not been stopped by a firm yet gentle hand grasping his shoulder.

"Calm yourself Harry." At the sound of his voice, all eyes turned towards the man standing behind the annoyed fourteen year old. "Crow and Fox are codenames. not actually their names; like an alias, if you will. And in their culture it's the highest honor when you achieve this level of skill, so we should be grateful for the assistance that they are offering us."

Crow and Fox stared at the man, "You seem to know a lot about us. How?"

"Let's just say, I know someone that use to live in the Elemental Nations, but due to circumstance he doesn't feel like he should return. Maybe one day you will meet him. He doesn't venture off much, and no one here has ever meant the man, but maybe if he heard you were here, he'll come around." The man smiled, bowing, "I forgot to introduce myself. Excuse the rudeness! My name is Remus Lupin and I'm very pleased to meet the both of you."

Retuning the bow, Fox and Crow voiced their own greeting, "We're pleased to meet you as well and I speak for myself and Crow when I say. we can't wait to be acquainted with this friend of yours." Lupin smiled and turned his attention towards Sirius and greeted his old time friend, who stood up and envelope the werewolf in a hug. "_Kawaii, ne." _Fox's smile went unseen as he glanced at his partner, eyes gleaming.

"Aa." Crow turned his attention towards Dumbledore, "If this is all you require of us, sir, then Fox and I shall take our leaves now." At the headmasters nod, Fox and Crow bowed their heads and flashed out of the room, leaving several speechless people in their wake.

Ron blinked. "Bloody hell, that was brilliant." he murmured.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Time skip <em>**_First day of School The sorting hat ceremony Great Hall_

They had been here for nearly a month now, and finally the start of the school would begin. The past week, the group going in undercover as students, had been busy purchasing everything that they needed in order to blend in, while Kakashi was given books and learning material he needed to help a guy named Alastor Moody teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.

They watched as the older students entered and sat at their house, greeting old friends while the first years were ushered to the front. As the sorting began, the hall got quiet, before cheers would pierce the room every time a new student was added to that house; well, everyone except Slytherin, which was understood, they didn't look like the type that would openly cheer like that.

When all the students were sorted, Dumbledore stood from his seat and introduced the new teachers along with reciting the rules for the school term. "Alright, now, I know all of you must be hungry but I have several more announcements first." At those words, the shinobi's straightened up, "I'm pleased to welcome some exchange students. They have come to us from Mahoutokoro, the magical school located in Japan; in fact, your new assistant DADA professor is also a transfer from the school and had been these students teacher for some time, so without any further delay, let's bring in our Japanese transfers and get them sorted shall we."

The doors of the Great Hall opened allowing nine students, each varying in age, to enter. As the group walked towards the front, whispers broke free, along with the sound of wolf whistles and squeals. Reaching the stool, an older lady met them, in her hand was a worn out looking blue hat, "Welcome, let's start with Shino Aburame. Third year student."

Stepping forward, Shino took a seat on the stool, ignoring the urge to flinch when the woman in green placed the sorting hat on his head; moments later, a voice echoed within his mind, 'Your one of those guards that Dumbledore has hired to protect the students. Let's see which house you'll be most suited for, shall we. Hm, I see, you are loyal and patient to those you feel deserve it. You're loyal to the leader of your village and your family, but you have more loyalty towards this Naruto person. He's someone you will follow with no hesitation, and if the occasion calls for it, you will even lay your life down for him. And you value hardwork and fair play, which makes you a good choice for Hufflepuff; yet, your also very cunning and resourceful, a perfect Slytherin potential, but above those two you appreciate intelligence and wit. You also have a thirst for knowledge, and because of that, I believe it will be best to place you in...'

"Ravenclaw!" The students dressed in blue and bronze stood up and roared their approval, always pleased when another student joined their house. Shino got to his feet when the hat was removed from his head, and he silently made his way towards the banner depicting an eagle.

Professor McGonagall rose the parchment, reading off the next name, "Neji Hyuga, he will be joining the fourth year class." Heading to the stool, the Hyuga took a seat, ignoring the many squeals he could hear from the females. As soon as the hat was on his head, he was encased in darkness.

'Interesting mind you have here. You have qualities that would make you fit right in with the Slytherin house and Gryffindor, yet, the one that stands out the most is your intelligence, and knowledge. I know just where to put you...'

"Ravenclaw!" Once again the students stood up and cheered as Neji approached their table, taking a seat beside Shino who nodded his head. not surprised to see the Hyuga had been sorted into this particular house.

As the cheers calmed, the transfiguration professor cleared her throat and stared at the parchmen't once more, "Will Kiba Inuzuka please come up here. He is entering into the third year class." she called out, glancing at the group. A brunet with wild hair and brown eyes bounded towards the front of the room, plopping himself on the stool and waited, impatiently, as the blue hat was placed on his head. "Gryffindor!" was the shout, surprising majority of the students; that had been one of the fastest sorting yet.

Naruto smiled, _"Looks like we found the one who will be keeping an eye on the brat!"_

Haku returned the smile while Sasuke and Shisui smirked, and Itachi nodded his head. It was safe to say that when Itachi and Naruto had returned from the burrow that day Dumbledore had introduced Harry to the guards, they had relay everything to the group, and they all hadn't been too please by the things that Potter had been saying.

"Haku Momochi! Fifth year!"

With a smile, the feminine male walked towards the seat, seemingly ignoring the cat calls and hooting the males were giving off. If only they knew he was in fact a male and not a female, as he figured majority of them would think. 'Interesting mind you have. You have the characteristics that will make you good for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, yet your hard work, patience, unyielding loyalty and your belief in fair play makes you perfect for...' "Hufflepuff!" As the hat was removed from his head, Haku stood and made his way towards the students in yellow and black who were all standing and cheering for him.

"Shikamaru Nara! Third year!"

Sighing, the Nara heir muttered a 'troublesome' beneath his breath as he slouched his way towards the stool. And just like Kiba, the hat was barely on his head for five seconds when it called out, "Ravenclaw!" Once again the blue and bronze house were on their feet, cheering, welcoming the new student as he made his way towards both Neji and Shino. As he approached, Neji rolled his eyes and gently poked the younger brunet in the arm in annoyance at the lazy ones attitude.

"Shisui Uchiha! Sixth year!"

Smiling pleasantly, the older of the three Uchiha present, walked towards the stool and sat down with a flourish, grinning at the squeals. He would never date any girls, but that didn't mean he wouldn't flirt with them a little. Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto rolled their eyes at the older males attitude. 'You're another one who would be able to fit into all of the houses, but there is one house that you belong in above the others...' "Slytherin!"

As the hat was raised, Shisui got to his feet and made his way towards the table with the green and silver. They weren't as enthusiastic as the other houses, but he knew this was his house because it was the only one that hadn't been previously called.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Third year!"

Releasing a small grunt sound, the blue black haired teen made his way towards the seat, shooting a disgruntled look at the hat as it was placed on his head. 'Let's see what we have here... Cunning! You're very cunning. Hiding your real personality from this blond boy, who believes you're nothing like what others has claimed you to be. And because of that, and your resourcefulness, better make it... "Slytherin!"

Yanking the hat off his head, Sasuke dropped it on the seat, as he made his way towards Shisui, tossing a smile at Naruto as he passed the boy. "Good luck, Naru!"

"Itachi Uchiha! Fifth year!"

Without making a sound, the Uchiha heir glided towards the front and sat himself down, gracefully, paying no mind to the dramatic sighs and giggles he could hear being directed towards him. 'Loyal, very loyal a trait much appreciated amongst any Hufflepuff students, yet, you're very intelligent, a genius with a wit unmatched. And you're also brave of heart, willing to risk your lives for your friends and family. some thing that is very admirable; you could be placed in any of these houses, but, I feel you will fit in better with...' "Slytherin!"

"Bloody hell, that entire family had been placed in Slytherin." Ron muttered, watching as the stoic faced male walked towards his new house, "Must be one foul family." Harry and Hermoine gave nods of agreement.

Looking at the scroll in her hand, Professor McGonagall read the last name written on it, "And last, we have Naruto Uzumaki, a first year." As the petite blond made his way towards the stool, whispers broke free about the kid being in Hufflepuff because he was too adorable. Some claimed Ravenclaw because he looked like he'd be smart. There was even a couple who said he could be in Gryffindor, but not one of them thought that he'd ever make it into the house that he did.

'Interesting mind you've got, but, the last three had been just as. Your mind is a lot more difficult though as you fit perfectly into all of the houses, for you have every last quality. This will make placing you quite the conundrum.' The sorting hat started to hum a light tone as he struggled to make a decision. Taking pity on the old hat, Naruto told the hat which house he would want to be in, 'If you are sure, then I better make it...'

"Slytherin!" At that announcement, stunned silence enveloped the hall, as Naruto took the hat off and made his way towards the table where Shisui, Sasuke and Itachi stood up. Naruto smiled at the three and took a seat in between the Uchiha brothers and across from Shisui. He ignored the stunned silence and the numerous pairs of eyes that pierced his form. And when the surprise fled, the whispers began causing the shinobi's to roll their eyes.

Soft footsteps caused the Shinobi's to look towards the direction, watching as a silvery blond haired boy stop in front of them, well he was standing in front of the Uchiha brothers and Naruto while being beside Shisui. "Welcome to the Slytherin house; names Draco Malfoy, but I suppose in your country I'd be more like Malfoy, Draco." He greeted putting his hand out.

Naruto smiled and grasp the hand, "Nice to meet you, Malfoy-san. As you heard, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, but feel free to call me Naruto. These are my friends; Itachi, Sasuke and Shisui." The three nodded their heads when their names were uttered. "Let's be friends!"

Draco blinked his eyes in surprise before shrugging, "Okay. Let me introduce some of my other friends to you though." Turning he gestured to some people, who stood up and approached them. "This is Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini." Glancing towards his oldest friends Molfoy nodded his head, "I'm sure you heard their names, so we don't need a recap, but they're going to be hanging with us."

Pansy smiled and bounced towards Naruto and latched onto his arms, "That's great. I've always wanted to be friends with another girl." Naruto raised a brow and opened his mouth to tell the girl he wasn't a female when she waved her hand, "I know you're a boy, but your just so pretty, I can't help but think of you as a fellow girl." She stated flicking her hair off her shoulder. Her hard features softened a bit, causing her to appear a lot more approachable and friendly.

With a sigh, Naruto didn't bother to say anything to that. "Whatever." Turning his head away, the blond glanced at the other males and greeted them. Draco and Blaise took a seat beside Shisui and struck up a conversation with Naruto. Itachi, Sasuke and Shisui shared a bemused look, before glancing towards the two once more, it would seem Naruto made some new friends.

"...and with that, let the feast begin."

* * *

><p><em>Tsuzuku<em>

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><em>Yes, Draco and Naruto are going to be close friends, a long with Blaise. Pansy will be a sister figure to Naruto and they will only be kind and out of character around Naruto, to everyone else they'll be their usual bastard selves. <em>

_I thought I made good choices for the houses I assigned the group to. And poor Kiba is the one chosen to baby sit Harry. The other schools make an appearance in the next chapter, so the Triwizard tournament will be starting soon. _

_Updates depends on how much Reviews I get. _

_Shini-ko_


End file.
